Save You
by ayame-seeker
Summary: A songfic to the song Save You by Simple Plan. Syaoran is battling and only has one thing on his mind. Sakura.


This is my very first songfic w00t! The song I chose is "Save You" by Simple Plan I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!! If I sucked like monkey balls..lemme know! It's kinda both Syaroan and Sakura's perspective...fyi...incase it gets confusing. This thing took me so dang long to make. I came up with several versions and just kept hitting the backspace button till it became angry with me for hitting it so much, then we had a fight and I decided to leave it with this one. :P (backspace button if your reading this I'M SORRY!!!)

All rights go to CLAMP for Tsubasa Chronicles/Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles

All rights go to Simple Plan for the Song "Save You"

* * *

Syaoran flew threw the air and landed on the hard ground. As he lay there he heard Sakura scream his name. That sound always killed him when he heard it. He lifted his hand to his head feeling blood stream a bit. He had to continue. He couldn't stop. He needed to continue. For Sakura. Syaoran never thought of himself, everything he did revolved around her. He stood up and looked at his princess. He smiled slightly trying to take her pain away. "I'm fine Sakura-hime". He ran towards his enemy with only one thing on his mind; _"Sakura..."_

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

_"I won't give up Sakura...I...won't give up."_ Images of Sakura ran through his mind. He was determined and she was his motivation to wake up everyday and do this. He loved her, but he couldn't tell her that. Even if he told her he was the person in her memories she would forget him instantly. He hoped one day she'd somehow regain memories of him. He knew it would be impossible, but he was willing to wait forever until she remembered him. Syaoran was so caught up in thought he didn't notice someone come up behind him. He fell to the ground and turned his head towards Sakura holding Mokona. Everything turned blurry until...

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Sakura watched Syaoran battle. She still couldn't understand why he would do this for her. What WAS his motivation? "I'm fine Sakura-hime" She heard him say. She knew it was a lie. She knew he was strong but that was no reason not to worry. He always seemed like there was a part of him missing. Almost like a part of his heart is gone. She wanted to be able to fill that spot but she tried so many times to make him feel better, she felt as if every time she failed. He still seemed empty. Suddenly she saw Syaoran get hit from behind. He fell to the ground. Hard. _"Why won't he get up? Is he ok?"_ she thought. Her eyes widened. "SYAORAN!!" she screamed. Fai grabbed her shoulder. "You can't go out there. I know you care for him but he'll be fine." Sakura didn't care. She ran towards the one she loved.

_When I hear your voice_

_Its drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me understand_

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran towards him even though Fai told her not to go. She sat next to him gently lifting his head off the ground. "Syaoran...are you ok? Syaoran!" Sakura's eyes were filling with tears but she shook her head, knowing that when Syaoran saw her, she didn't want him seeing her tears. Syaoran's eyes opened. Sakura smiled and tears began to form again. This time she didn't care. These were happy tears. She knew she had to be strong for him. "I'm ok..Sakura..hime". Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran slowly got up and looked at her. "Thank-you Sakura-hime." Sakura smiled at him.

_That if you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all away_

_

* * *

  
_

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! remember to rate and comment please and thank-you! bai!


End file.
